(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices which may be employed to support and secure various objects for storage purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to devices which are adaptable for suspending ladders and like objects for security against unauthorized removal. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved devices of such a character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking mechanisms for storing objects by suspending the objects and securing the objects in place to prevent the unauthorized removal of the objects is well known. It is, likewise, well known to provide hooks or similar structures for suspending ladders. The hooks and locking structures are typically mounted to permanent structures such as a wall, a ceiling or a support beam.
An exemplary locking device to which the present invention pertains is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,872 entitled "Universal Locking Device" by the inventor of the present invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,872 one disclosed embodiment of a locking device comprises a supporting plate and latching assembly. The latching assembly includes a bar which is threaded at one end for threading engagement into the wall while the other end is substantially U-shaped. A supporting plate has a pair of apertures which receive opposing legs of the U-shaped bar. A nut is threaded to one of the legs of the bar. The nut cooperates to provide an adjustable retention mechanism so that the locking device will securely accommodate a wide variety of objects. The nut has apertures which angularly align with an aperture in the supporting plate to provide an opening for receiving a lock for locking the supported object in place.